Push Start
Game Basics Dragon Quest Cosmos (DQC) '''is a board-based game drawing from the original Dragon Quest/Dragon Warrior, with added elements from DW2 and DW3 (and maybe even more...?) for greater variety in gameplay options. Each player controls a single "Descendant of Erdrick" attempting to slay the Dragonlord and prove his/her heritage. You can interact with other players by forming parties, challenging to duels, competing for posession of rare items, etc. Could you be the true Descendant of Erdrick? DQC is run by the former player Dastari and is managed on the GameFAQs Dragon Warrior (NES) board. You can find a link to the current topic (forum where gameplay occurs) on that board and if you have any further questions or wish to start playing you are encouraged to leave a message there. Abbreviated Rules Gameplay *A round of gameplay consists of each player choosing an appropriate action, followed by an update of the game's status, usually by Dastari. Updates are currently scheduled to occur on Wednesdays and Sundays. A player action depends on whether the player is engaged in battle, safe in town, or questing/exploring the overworld. *Role-playing is welcome and encouraged, but not expected. Quiet players are players too! ^_^ *If you miss your command, nearby teammates can cover for you in the short term, but if you will be absent for several updates, feel free to plan ahead by granting temporary control of your character to another willing player. *Extended absense will usually result in character "retirement", where the character escapes back to the nearest town and "quietly closes their eyes and settles into sleep." But fear not! Characters can be un-retired at any time without consequence, so please come back if you still have the time and interest. General *Generally, each player will control a single character. You are free to form parties, go on quests, fight amonst yourselves, etc. *Stat builds for each character are determined, as in the original game, by the character's name. However, the algorithm for stat builds has been modified, so consulting with the original game will not give the results you expect. Character stats are also more heavily influenced by their Job Class. *Along with the addition of player parties, there will also be monster parties. Beware of Starwyvern hordes! ;-) *XP and GP rewards are identical to true Dragon Quest, but are adjusted by a multiplier based on the number of live characters in the current party. This multiplier is equal to 4 / x, where x is the number of characters. *Character inventories have a maximum size of 6, '''excluding equipped weapons, armor, shields, and helmets. Accessories still take up inventory slots, as do weapons/armor/etc. that is unequipped. Equipment may be changed during battle. Herbs and Keys are counted individually. *Mechanics and stat growth will be similar to true Dragon Warrior in most cases. However, as the game progresses, unforseen areas of imbalance are bound to occur, and they will (hopefully) be fixed when they do. (Note that this whole system is a work in progress, so player input on mechanics will be vital to its success!) *New quests, monsters, jobs, spells, equipment, and items have been and will be introduced. Death *If your character dies, and your party is unable to immediately revive you, you have the option either: #to remain dead, incurring the XP penalty only, until the party can return to town and pay a priest for resurrection. #to respawn immediately at Tantegel, incurring the XP and GP penalties. Full-party defeat automatically defaults to this option, since there is no recourse but to respawn. *The XP penalty for death is 10% of the total amount needed for the next level. You will not lose a level if this puts you under the threshold for your current level. *The GP penalty for death is 50% of your current gold. *'XP/GP penalties will not occur if your party is able to revive you during or immediately following a battle. However, both are cumulative, meaning that if you die again before regaining what you lost, you will still suffer further penalties.' Jobs *Upon reaching level 5, players can take a Templar quest at Tantegel Castle to choose between the jobs Soldier, Figher, Priest, Wizard, and Ranger. If you wish to remain a ranger, this quest is optional but still recommended for the small stat bonus. *Once you choose a job, it is yours for life. *Jobs are loosely based on their DW3 counterparts.